dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sub-Zero vs Ryu Hayabusa
Sub-Zero vs Ryu Hayabusa 'is GalactaK's forty-fourth DBX, and the fourth of the 'Akinator Season'. it features Kuai Liang aka Sub-Zero from ''Mortal Kombat and Ninja Gaiden's Ryu Hayabusa. '''Description Akinator: Ah, the ninja. The Japanese assassin, spy and all-around handyman. These two are notorious throughout gaming for only one thing: pure, unadulterated awesomeness. Wait, whaddya mean GalactaK's done something similar before? Ah well, at least he didn't go for my first choice and decided to start over. That woulda been embarrassing for both of us. Now, I need to get through this laser field to get to the briefcase... Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Kuai Liang smirked under his mask. He had managed to drop back into China and make his way to the Lin Kuei temple. Now he could attend to all of his duties as Grandmaster. He felt bad for Ashrah, whose frozen remains were currently back in the ruins of his last battle. As he walked out into the courtyard, he heard a scream and saw several dead bodies. He ran forward. A black-clad ninja decapitated another Lin Kuei, surrounded by other recently killed Lin Kuei. Sub-Zero fired an ice ball at the ninja, making him turn around while dodging. Ryu Hayabusa: So you are Kuai Liang huh? I am here to defeat you in combat. Your clansmen weren't that impressive. Sub-Zero: This fight will be your last! Both got into combat positions, ready to cut through the other like butter. HERE WE GOOO! Sub-Zero dashed forward and kicked Ryu backwards and onto the ground, creating an ice hammer that he hit Ryu round the head with. The dark shinobi got up and got out the eclipse scythe, slicing at Sub-Zero, who jumped over the first strike to be hit with the second. Sub-Zero leapt up and swung his ice hammer at the scythe, only for it to break on contact. Sub-Zero created an ice klone to fool Hayabusa, but it didn't work. Instead, he got several kicks to the face and a blow in the stomach from a nunchaku. Sub-Zero was hit by the War Hammer next, before sliding at Ryu, throwing him up into the air, and creating a blizzard, temporarily blinding Ryu. However, Ryu teleported out of the blizzard to try and find the cryomancer. Ryu Hayabusa: Hiding will not save you from fate, Sub-Zero. He heard a noise behind him as ice chunks formed into Sub-Zero. Ryu didn't notice this, but narrowly dodged a punch from Sub-Zero, not dodging the kick that came afterwards, followed by Sub-Zero turning the floor icy. Ryu slipped over and Sub-Zero took this opportunity. He leapt up and brought his foot down on Ryu's spine, with the ninja using the Art of the Fire Wheels, sending Sub-Zero reeling backwards as his foe got up, surrounded by a ring of flame. Ryu then fired a barrage of flame at Sub-Zero, who teleported away from it. Ryu Hayabusa: How did you do that? Nobody has ever survived that attack! Sub-Zero: Skill can show. Yours has yet to. Ryu, angered by this, got out his true dragon sword, Sub-Zero creating an ice broadsword. The two clashed, blows striking and sparks ensuing as the two were locked for one moment, before Ryu kicked Sub-Zero backwards. Sub-Zero jumped up and fired a load of icicles at Ryu, who leapt away from them and teleported over to Sub-Zero, the flames gone from his body. The two clashed sword several times on their way back down to the ground, Sub-Zero occasionally distracting Ryu with a punch or a kick. Ryu then brought his foot round and kicked Sub-Zero into a statue. He brought his sword down, only to strike the statue, Sub-Zero having rolled away from the attack. He sprinted forward and sliced at Ryu, who jumped over the first swipe, but was hit by the second and third. Sub-Zero created an ice axe and wielded it with his broadsword in deadly unison, with Ryu easily countering the blows, and eventually destroying the axe. Sub-Zero kicked Ryu backwards, before headbutting the ninja. Both brought their swords around again as Ryu jumped up and used a spear gun, shooting a spear at Sub-Zero, who leapt out of the way. Ryu landed again and ran at Sub-Zero, who punched him in the stomach and then in the eye. Ryu brought his sword around and cut through Sub-Zero's sword, before firing an explosive at the Chinese Ninja Warrior. Sub-Zero countered this with a Lin Kuei shuriken and leapt back away from the explosion, charging up an ice ball. Ryu hurled his sword at Sub-Zero as Kuai Liang fired the ice ball at Ryu. The sword hit Sub-Zero in the stomach, incapacitating him as he fell to the ground. Ryu was then hit by the ice ball, getting frozen in place and falling to the ground himself. Shortly afterward, some smoke made its way over to the two ninja and reformed into Tomas Vrbada. Smoke: What happened here? I'm cured of my revenancy and THIS is how I find the Lin Kuei Temple? Conclusion (cue Gold: RWBY) This game's winner is: We have a tie! Trivia * This is the second battle I used Wheel Decide to find out the result for. The first was Yuri vs Kasumi. Next Time Dragonoid brawls in DBX!Category:GalactaK Category:'Ninja' themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Sword vs Magic themed DBXs Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Martial Arts vs Technology Themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Blood Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX